The Darke and the Light are not always what they seem
by ShadowChaosSilver
Summary: This is a re-write of "Chaos Twins with a Secret" and yes, darke is spelled that way in this. Kurami and Sutā are the adoptive children of Chaos. They are actually cousins, but are like brother and sister, They have a deep, dark secret and no one is supposed to know. But something happens that forces them to reveal the secret. T for language and BxB pairings, nothing graphic
1. Sorry!

Hello! Shadow Here! I took down Chaos Twins with a Secret because I am going to re-write it... I don't like the way I wrote it... at all... so yeah... Sorry to those that liked it? Yeeahh... I Have no idea what else to write in this... I'm really tired... I had a swim meet Friday, and Saturday, soo... Anywho... I am changing a lot in the re-write so please just bear with me! XP The chapters will be a little shorter (I hope), it was a spur of the moment, "I have an idea" moments... Any way, I am working on re-writing the first chapter but... I'm tired so this may take a few days... Sorry!


	2. Prologue

******DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS, HARRY POTTER, COLD CASE, KUROSHITSUJI (BLACK BUTLER), OR PERCY JACKSON**

**Prologue**

**Hadrian's POV:**

I remember, the first time I met Shadow. I was about 5 years old…

_~Flashback~_

_ It was on Christmas Eve, I was huddled under a cardboard box in an alley desperately trying to keep warm. My teeth were chattering but all I had was a woolen, but holey, scarf that I stole from my Aunt and Uncle when I ran away, and a worn coat. I didn't even have gloves to keep my hands warm and my socks were too holey to even cover my feet. I sat the shivering and curled up into myself to try to keep my body warm. I hear the crunching of snow under someone's shoes and think that the person would just walk past me, like every other normal person living or passing through what was formally East End. Instead, the person stops in front of my box, and hand enters my line of sight and I look up. I am surprised to see someone that looks like me, and about the same age as me, but with purple eyes and slightly more feminine features, staring at me and holding out a hand for me to grab. I slowly reach out and grab their hand, the person pulls me out of my box and to my feet. _

_ "Hey," They say letting go of my hand. They hand me a takeout mug filled with what I assumed was a hot drink, judging by the steam coming from the top of the cup. I look at them uncertainly, weary of accepting a drink from a stranger. The person showed no emotion from what I could see, and I was too afraid to look them in the eyes. The person sighs, "There's nothing in it, except hot chocolate," they look away almost embarrassed, "I… thought you might need something to warm you up, I brought you clothes to keep you warm." They gesture to a bag beside them. "If… If you need someplace warm to stay, turn right up the street and turn left at the light, there is an old abandoned hotel there. That's where I stay, though I move around a lot, next time I move, I'll come find you and tell you, in case you want to have someplace to live." I finally get a good look at the person, the were pale, and hade long raven black hair, they wore a purple scarf that made their eyes stand out, black gloves and boots, and a long black coat. I still cannot tell if they are a girl or a boy. They take my hands and gently place the cup in my hands, folding my stiff, frozen fingers around the warm cup. They place the bag next to my box and turn around walking towards the entrance of the alley._

_ "H-hey! Wait!" I croak out, but too cold to move. The person stops, and turns enough that I see their profile. "I- Uhm- Th- Thank you!" I manage to stutter. "And uhm… What is your name?" I ask nervously. The person tilts their head down so their mouth is covered by their scarf and closes their eyes briefly. "You may simply call me, The Hunter" They answer raising their head, "And what shall I call you?" They turn around fully to face me, their hands in their pockets. "I… I… I don't know, ahh… The Hunter." I look away, my cheeks becoming flushed with embarrassment. They don't say anything, so I glance at them. "Tch… I should have figured… a kid like you, out on the streets alone." Their eyes are shadowed, and their head is tilted down. They look up sharply. "I bet they didn't call you anything but, Freak, and Boy." Their glare is harsh, and their voice cold, but soft. I nod, too afraid to speak. Hunter turns and starts walking again, but they turn their head and say over their shoulder, "Why don't you give yourself a name, and next time I see you, you can tell me." Before turning right and disappearing._

_ I sat down in my box, and take a sip of the hot chocolate, processing what just happened. "A name? What should I choose? A normal one? A strange one? Or one that is like The Hunters?" I thought for two days, and then it came to me when I was begging on the corner of the street._

_ That night, I found myself in front of the big, rusted gates of the old, abandoned hotel, with all of my meager belongings. I gently push the gates open, they creak loudly, making me cringe. I gulp and start up the driveway to the front doors._

_ I slowly enter the hotel and am shocked to see the inside still looked brand new. "So you came, have you found a name yet?" I jump and turn around quickly. The Hunter was leaning against the wall. They still looked the same as when I first met them, but without the long coat, scarf and gloves. They had their hair tied up in a ponytail and had bandages wrapped around their knuckles, going up their arms, disappearing under the long sleeves of their shirt. "Y-yes, I have decided to call myself, The Puppeteer, because I can make people my puppets easily." I clutch at my bag. The Hunter notices my nervousness and pushes off the wall. "Come, let's get you settled into your new home." They start walking to the stairs. They notice I wasn't following, and turn around. "Is something the matter?" They ask, startling me because The Hunter was normally a cold, emotionless person, from what I heard on the streets, yet here they are, asking me if there is something wrong, not in a mean way, but a gentle, kind, concerned manner. "Er… Well… I'm sorry if this is rude but… A-are you a girl, or a boy?" I ask, bracing myself for punishment, but instead, I am baffled to hear The Hunter chuckling. "I am both, Puppeteer. I prefer to use male pronouns thought." He smiles a small genuine smile, but then notices my confused expression. "Right," he sighs placing a hand on his hip and his fingers to his forehead. "Not everyone has as big a vocabulary as you do, Hunter." I bit my lower lip, shifting from one foot to another. "I meant that I prefer to be called a boy, even though I was born a girl, but I am literally both. I'll explain when you get some sleep and perhaps a few books too. Come now, the sun is setting and we still haven't gotten you to your room." He turns and opens the door to the stairway, "I'm afraid this is the only way to get to the upper floors and the elevators are cut and I usually move after a few months." "Of course, but, The Hunter isn't your real name is it?" I start up the stairs, following The Hunter. "No, it is not. The Puppeteer is not your real name either. My given name is Shadow Silver, but my alias, or name I use now, is Kurami Honda. You, my dear Puppeteer, are named Hadrian, or Harry, Potter, heir to the Potters, Gryffindors, Slytherin, Princes, Snapes, and the Orions. You may choose which ever last name you would like to use, I highly suggest not using Potter, you are… Ah… I shall explain that tomorrow, I suggest Orion, it would keep the attention off of you for now." He pushes open a door that is labeled with a number 5. "If you would like, for your alias, you could take my alias' last name, you are my brother after all." My eyes widened. "If you knew my name, why did you ask?" My thoughts whirl through my head. "We were in a public place, anyone could have been listening. Your father, is not actually James Potter either. It is the Greek God Poseidon. My Papa is Hades. We are related because my mother, Hecate, used a spell to make us have three parents. A mother and two fathers. We are related through Severus Snape, who, thanks to my mother, is also my half-brother." He opens a door and walks in. "for now we shall share a room, I have not had the chance to take a look at the others. We shall also stop here with the explanations. We can pick up tomorrow morning." Shadow walks to the bed farthest from the door, "This is your bed, wash up and get some sleep."_

And that was how I met Shadow. Our story picks up almost 7 years after that meeting, and we are not alone in our temporary homes anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS, HARRY POTTER, COLD CASE, KUROSHITSUJI (BLACK BUTLER), OR PERCY JACKSON OR ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE!**

**AN: I know that Draco and Harry have different birthdays, in order to fit my story, I am changing them… I am sorry if you don't like it but who says you have to continue reading? If you don't have anything nice to say, don't post it in the reviews. ONLY CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM AND NICE COMMENTS IN THE REVIEWS!**

**Listening to: SHINee, Shinhwa, R5, and others.**

**We Meet the Rest of the Crew**

**Seven Years after Hadrian and Shadow first meet. They are around 13 years old.**

**Hadrian's POV:**

"Hunter! What the hell are you doing?" I hiss at her. She glares at me. "Look, do you want to get killed?" Ok, let's rewind a bit. See, Shadow and I have added 7 people to our little family. Three of which are Shadow's biological half-brothers, Nico (alias: Nicolas Fantasma) Sebastian (Alias: Michael Corvus) and Claude (Actual Brothers with Sebastian… Grew up together. Alias: James Araneae). Two of them are my brothers, Ciel (who came with Sebastian, Alias: Sky Fantôme), and Percy (Alias: Cody Jameson). Then we have three siblings who are nothing like each other, they came from different families though. Children of Athena, Alexis (Alias: Celestia Taylor ), Draco (Alias: Drake Fierté, he refused to be called anything else), and Luna (Alias: Selene Saggezza). Alexis used to have the "know it all" vibe, Draco used to have the "higher than thou" vibe, and Luna just had the "I'm not sane" vibe… They are better now. We have one son of Zeus, Zander (Alias: Zeke Fulgura.) Surprisingly, Shadow and I are two of the youngest or our crew… even though we take care of our crew, like parents would. Claude is the oldest at 16 years old. Sebastian is 15, Zander, Alexis and Draco are 14, but there are in the same year (grade) in school as us because their birthdays are in the November-December months. Luna just turned 13, Bianca **was **13, she was caught in a run in with a few monsters and didn't make it because Shadow and I were out of town, and she was alone. Nico blames himself and us for not being there…. Nico is the youngest at 10 years old. Shadow and I are turning 14 this year. Because we are the most powerful magic, combat and skills ways, we are the seniors. If we were just acquaintances, we would be the Senpais. Anyway, because we are the most senior of the group, it is our duty to feed, clothe and protect the group. Hence why I am whisper yelling at Shadow. We are the Assassins of Chaos, and the Adopted Children of Chaos. WE are also Government agents, for the FBI, and part the do undercover work and profiling, as well as some tech work. We are scientifically Geniuses, with IQs of over 300. Shadow has an eidetic memory while I have a photographic memory.

Moving on, we are on an undercover case or both the BAU and Chaos, currently, Shadow is trying to get us out of a… Sticky… situation, we are kidnapped by the UnSub (unknown subject), which was not part of the plan, especially since the UnSub took our weapons, all of them, which is a lot. "No, but what are we going to do?" I struggle against the shackles keeping us from escaping. "Keep still or you might alert the UnSub! And be quiet!" She hisses while struggling against her shackles. "Dammit! All. Most. Got it!" She whispers after an audible click rings through the cell. She brings her hands around to rub her wrists, I notice her bandages she always wraps around her knuckles and up her arm, are slightly worn at the wrists. I frown as I take in the spots of blood on the bandages. "You know, you really aren't making this easy!" I am brought out of my thoughts by Shadow hissing in my ear. "Ehh? Oh!" I scoot so that Shadow can reach my shackles and she sighs. "Thanks, listen, the UnSub is asleep, we should wait until morning and then when he comes to check on us, we jump him." I rub my wrists sitting cross legged across from Shadow, who mirrored my position. (By the way, if we sat next to each other, people would think that we were one person sitting next to a mirror if they didn't notice my nose piercing and our eyes.) "No, he would have a weapon. Most likely he would keep us at gun point. If we were to do that, we should wait until he turns his back, or you could vapor travel behind him while I distract him from noticing, you would just need to scoot into the shadows." Shadow rubs her finger where her ring usually rests and sighs. "This would be a helluva lot easier if he hadn't searched us. How the Hell did he know that those were weapons anyway?" I shake my head, "I don't know, unless he knew about us… even then, no one has seen all of our weapons before…. You don't think he is going to sell them, do you?" She switches abruptly to Japanese, "What? Why?" I ask also switching to Japanese… "Those are some flashy weapons, Hadri, one would be insane to not try and sell them. They look like they are worth millions, add to the fact that they are "The Shadow Silver's," and "The Hadrian Orion's" weapons. That would boost the cost." I groan, "I guess you are right, honestly, this is so different from England, and Japan. We weren't that famous in either country. I guess because our band has gotten bigger and… Fuck this is going to sound weird, but we have gotten… ehh….. More attractive?" My voice goes up at the end. Shadow stares at me, and then sighs, "Let's just… Not…. Talk about that…" She looks away, "Right… Sorry…" I laugh nervously.

See, the whole reason why Shadow introduced herself as a male, was because she was bullied and sexually abused for her looks when she was little, and it got worse because she got raped when she was 11. She ended up with a child, Rin or Izzy, whom is often looked after by Chaos, Hades, or Sebastian, and Claude. She now a days, walks around in her male form, as there is a lesser chance of her having another child, as demons are all gender fluid, meaning both can get pregnant. I could as well, but I haven't had sex recently… I mean… the last time was just before I ran away from my Aunt and Uncle's place when my Uncle was drunk. Anyway, Shadow has had a pretty shitty life, almost makes mine look nice, which is saying something because my life was realllly shitty. Starved, beaten, burned, forced to work. Hers was even harder because she started all of that, the day after she was born. Not when she was 3, one day old. Demons age faster until they are 18, so at one day old, she looked about 5. She lived with her older brother and older sister, they were triplets. Jake Gold, is also the son of Hecate and Hades, but not Severus Snape. Marina Pearl is the daughter of Hecate and Poseidon. Jake is a Demon, but he doesn't know it, and you will find out next. Marina Pearl, tch, she's an Angel. Like Ash, and Angela, she is fixated on "purifying, and cleansing," everyone and everything. Shadow has the scars to prove it. Both Marina and Shadow knew from day one that they were an Angel and a Demon respectively, Jake never knew because Marina wouldn't believe he was and so she tried to do things that prevented him from finding out as she thought he would turn against her if he knew.

**AN: I know this chapter sucks, I'm sorry. I have been short of time and have had a few family issues. At least you learned more about Hadrian and Shadow, right?** **Eheh…. Please don't kill me…..**


End file.
